A Twist on the Story of Frozen and Tangled
by fanfic82
Summary: 5 year old Elsa is having a good life. That is until an attack is made on the palace causing her and her younger sister Anna to be sent off to the kingdom of Corona for safe keeping. But Elsa has a plan. If her parents think she's incapable, she'll just have to prove she is. And the only way to do that, is to find the lost princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A twist on the story of Frozen & Tangled**

Chapter 1: A Quick Escape

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl with hair so blond, it was almost white. And it just so happened that this young girl was a princess with magical ice powers. She had a younger sister named Anna who was only a year old when this story begins. The young girl was five and her name was Elsa. The tale begins with Elsa up in her room, playing with dolls and toy horses. She was happy and everything was wonderful to her. She loved using her powers but understood the danger behind it as well, so she used them carefully. She was very mature for her age, knew when to get involved with things and when not to, and always listened to her parent's conversations so she'd could learn about what was going on.

On this particular night, a meeting was being held in the conference room for her dad to go over some royal business. Despite her constant begs, Elsa was forbidden to listen in, and, as her mom would be attending the meeting too, was brought her food by her personal maid. Elsa loved Coral, her long chestnut hair always pulled up in a bun, the kind smile she always had, and the warmth she brought with her wherever she went. When she brought Elsa her tray she sat down on a stool and watched the young girl eat. After gobbling down the plate of food, Elsa looked up at her and tilted her head curiously. "Why can't I listen to the meeting tonight?" She asked.

"Your dad is discussing some things he doesn't think you should be a part of that's all."

"Is it about me?"

"What would give you that impression?"

"He's never banned me from a meeting before, and lots of them were really important."

"Well maybe he thinks this time it's too important."

Elsa didn't understand. What could be so important that she couldn't listen? She'd heard important conversations before, and many times she wouldn't completely understand what was being discussed. Coral picked up the tray and kissed Elsa on the head. "Don't worry about it too much ok? I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." She left the room and went back to playing, but it wasn't long before she heard someone out in the hallway, someone who didn't belong. His voice was deep and hoarse. She could hear his shoes stomping on the wooden floor like metal on metal., no, not his, their, multiple of them, with one voice talking.

"So the plans set then? We attack at half past 20?"

"That is correct sir," came a new voice. "We'll grab the kids and head to the conference room. We'll give them an option, surrender the crown or watch their little girls die." Elsa shook with fear and the room began to freeze. She tried to stop her powers from getting out of control, knowing that if the men noticed the sudden change in temperature, they might try to investigate and the plan could begin early, or worse. She took a deep breath and waited for the men's footsteps to fade down the hallway. Then she slowly opened the door, looked left then right, and scurried down the hall to warn her parents. It was a quarter till 8, the men would be on their way to get Anna, and then try to find Elsa. She quickened her pace. On the way she thought of a plan. It was a dangerous plan, it would mean exposing her powers, but it was the only thing she could come up with. She was only a few more steps away when Coral came around the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Elsa began to cry, tears streaming down her face and turning to little bits of ice as they fell off her cheeks.

"Coral, I need to see Daddy and Mommy, and I need to see them now. Go get Anna, before they take her."

"Woah, woah, calm down. What's wrong?"

"I overheard some guys in the hallway. They said they were gonna take Anna and I and…."

"Hey, it's ok, everything's ok. I'll go get Anna; you go in there with your father alright?" Elsa nodded and hurried to the conference room. She didn't look back to see Coral takeoff running, terrified of what she'd heard.

Elsa threw the conference room doors open. "Elsa, what are you doing in here?" The king asked. She ignored him and looked out to see if Coral was coming. She glanced at the clock, 8 o'clock.

"Do they already have her? Was it too late? What happened to Coral?" Elsa's mind spun with thoughts. She gave a sigh of relief when she finally saw Coral running down the hall with Anna in her arms. When they were inside Elsa slammed the door and froze it over. No one was coming in or out.

"Elsa what did you do?" Her father said, his voice filled with worry.

"Daddy, you have to trust me, they're coming for us, they're gonna take us away and they're gonna hurt us."

"Who? Who's coming to get us?"

"Pardon me your majesty, but I'm not sure that matters at the moment. I too saw the men Elsa's talking about they do not look like they should be messed with. We need to get out of here."

"How are we supposed to do that? Our only exit is blocked." Suddenly, the door began to shudder as it was banged against. The ice crumbled, it wouldn't last long. Elsa began to seal it off with more ice, deciding she wasn't going to stop until they had a way of escaping.

"Isn't there a hidden passage behind the wall?" The Queen asked as she took Anna from Coral's hands and held her close.

"Why yes, but I'm not entirely sure where it leads."

"Does it matter as long as we all get out?" the lead councilmen, by the name of John Cornelius, asked.

"I suppose you're right John," the king replied. "Alright, everyone follow me." He pulled down a light on the wall and a secret door slid open. Elsa had known about the door, but it was taking all of her strength to keep the main one closed. Coral quickly swept her up and they disappeared into the passage just before the men broke the ice. They looked around confused, but not a single soul was to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sent Away

"I sent a messenger to Corona, but with Rapunzel still missing they may think it's too dangerous there as well."

"We have to send them somewhere."

"I know, I mean maybe they can go to Corona we just have to wait and see."

"We don't have time to wait."

"Just give it a few more days, Sara, we'll make it work."

The king and queen talked for hours while Coral tried to keep Elsa calm and busy. They were in a safe house near the North Mountain and everyone who was with them in the conference room was staying in a different house and little ways up. They had been there for two weeks already and they were all worried about what was happening back at the palace. The Royal Army was doing there best to fight off the invaders, who they learned were from the Southern Isles. It appeared the country had been planning for a while to take over Arendelle and had sent troops expecting this to occur. Now, the princesses lives' were at stake and Elsa's powers had been exposed.

Corona was a good place, despite having a lost princess it was relatively peaceful. The princess had been missing since she was born, which happened to be the same day as Elsa. She also had magic powers, but it's unclear what all she can do as her parents didn't get the chance to fully see them. She was taken from the castle the night she was born and hasn't been seen since. The king and queen were worried about Elsa and Anna coming to stay for that very reason. They didn't want to explain to their closest allies that their daughters had been stolen. But being the nearest kingdom to Arendelle, they knew they were the best choice.

A week later, the king and queen of Arendelle got word that Corona had agreed for the young princesses to stay with them. They were to leave immediately. Elsa begged to stay. "Please Mommy, please Daddy, I don't want to be away from you. I can use my powers, I can keep you safe."

"You don't have control of them yet, and you'll be safer in Corona."

"You don't know that," Elsa grumbled so her parents couldn't hear. She'd heard their discussion the other night. She knew about the lost princess even though she wasn't suppose to. Despite her pleads, the king and queen refused to let Elsa stay. The following morning Elsa,Anna, and Coral were boarding a ship to take them across the sea to Corona.

Elsa hated the ship. The rocking and turning made her sick, and there wasn't anywhere she could go to have some alone time. The upper deck was always busy with crew, while the lower deck had all the places Elsa wasn't allowed into. The little room where she slept was shared by Anna, Coral, and her, and Anna's constant cry was very obnoxious. After only two days, it was Elsa could do to keep from jumping overboard and swimming back to Arendelle. The only thing that kept her from doing this, was an idea that sparked in her head. Her parents thought her incapable, she would prove them wrong. It was a dangerous plan, but it was worth it, and she could only carry out the plan in Corona. When at last the ship reached land, Elsa didn't have to be dragged off the way she was dragged on. A new excitement filled the little girl, and she bounced happily along the path to the palace.

"Welcome to Corona, young one, I've heard so much about you." The king's voice was cheerful, but sadness clouded his eyes, making them a grey like blue. His face was tired so he appeared older than he probably was, and his hair was a chestnut brown. The Queen was beautiful,but it was clear her appearance had been changed by exhaustion and sadness as well. Her long flowy hair was a deep brown, her eyes like emeralds, and the gown she wore was a magnificent purple. But beneath those shocking eyes was worry, despair, and many sleepless nights. Under the gown was hunger, like the queen had starved herself over grief of her daughter. "You will be shown to your room by this fine gentleman over here and then we can meet in the dining hall for dinner. Sound alright?" Elsa nodded. The boy came over and took their things then started walking down the hall. Coral and Anna would share a room a few doors down, Elsa was glad to have her own. The boy, about 17, was tall and handsome. His eyes were like the sea, seeming to swirl with shades of blue and green, and his rough features made him appear slightly older. His guard uniform only added to this effect, and it was clear he took his job very seriously. He wasn't very talkative, but Elsa managed to exchange a few words with him before they reached her room.

After unpacking Elsa laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, marvelously decorated with the sun symbol, that's on the flag, and angels of many colors. The room was warm, which bothered Elsa, but she knew she could fix that later. The bed sheets were very comfortable and the pillows supported her head perfectly. When she had laid their long enough, Elsa got up and went to Coral and Anna's room to play with her little sister before dinner. She knocked on the door and went in. "Coral?"

"Yes, Elsa, is everything alright?"

"It's fine, I was just wondering if I could play with Anna."

"Of course." Elsa walk over to where Anna was sitting in a pile of toys. Her favorite was a plastic white horse with black stripes in its mane like the one her parents plan to get her when she's old enough. Anna thrust the horse toward Elsa.

"Orse, orse!" She shouted. Elsa sat down.

"You're right that is a horse," she said to Anna who giggled with delight. "Do you know what a horse says?"

"Neigh!" Anna yelled.

"That's right good job!" Elsa exclaimed. They stayed there playing for a good half-hour before the boy appeared at the door to escort them dinner. They walked down the hallway, Elsa holding Anna's hand to help her, to a massive dining room just off from where the throne room was. It had three huge chandeliers with sparkling diamonds all over them, and the long table was set perfectly with a bouquet of roses in the middle. But what surprised Elsa the most, was that the table had been set to accommodate several people, and she could see several of the staff getting food off a long buffet and finding a seat. The royal family never ate with the common workers back at Arendelle, except for the girls' caretakers. This pleased Elsa, as she'd always had a soft heart for the staff, and right then and there she decided that when she was queen, this would be how they enjoyed every meal. Anna was put in her highchair and given some milk and mashed potatoes. Elsa went over to the buffet where she picked out a large helping of spaghetti, some peas, some ham, and two perfectly buttered rolls. Taking her seat to the right of Anna she waited patiently while everyone else had gotten their food and sat down as well. They said the blessing then dug in, happily chatting with their friends. A little ways in the king rose and proposed a toast.

"To the princesses of Arendelle. May their home be safe to return to soon."

"To the princesses of Arendelle!" the whole room said in unison. Elsa was grateful for their concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Plan

 _Rapunzel waited. She needed to time it right if she didn't want to get caught. When the hall was silent she crept over to the door and opened it slightly to peek out. The coast was clear. She left her room, closed the door, and scurried over to the window, looking out into the night. Then, she saw them. The floating, blinking lights rising in the distance. What they were, she didn't know. She only knew that they appeared every year on her birthday._

It had been a small celebration, just Coral, Anna, and her, but what more can you expect when you've been sent off to a new kingdom. The king and queen wished her a happy birthday, and a present came in from her parents, yet still Elsa wished she could've be home for her special day. Besides, it was obvious the king and queen were too upset about Rapunzel to care.

The floating lantern ceremony was beautiful, the flickering lights rising into the sky towards the stars. The whole time Elsa was in awe, especially since she was given a small lantern of her own. She wondered if Rapunzel could see it, if she was out there somewhere close by looking at the lanterns and just knowing they're meant for her. Elsa knew she had to go through with her plan and it would start soon. She just needed to wait.

When Elsa awoke the morning after her birthday she immediately went to the window, hoping for some snow. But sadly, there was none, and Elsa remembered there wouldn't be. It was warmer here than in Arendelle this time of year. Not a lot, but just enough to prevent snowfall. There was always snow after her birthday in Arendelle, she thought it was related to her powers, and Elsa was upset that she would miss it. However, now wasn't the time to be homesick. Right now she had to think of the rest of her plan and prepare to begin it. She'd need food, water, a change of clothes, blankets,a pillow, and the perfect moment to escape the castle. After careful consideration she decided on the following Tuesday and convinced the kitchen staff to make her a picnic for a "special time" with Coral and Anna.

Tuesday arrived quickly and Elsa was nervous about her decision, but knew it was too late to back out. She had the kitchen staff leave the picnic in the garden with her and thanked them for preparing it. After they had walked off, she quickly took the basket and hid it in her room. That night, after everyone had gone off to bed, Elsa made her move. As swiftly and silently as possible, she constructed stairs of ice to take her out of the castle through her window. With a cloak to shield her from the wind, she held the basket close and scurried off carefully into the woods. She hoped the note she left for Coral would do it's job and keep them from coming after her right away. She trudged along carefully and tried to come up with a strategy. Eventually she decided to start at the back of the woods thinking a kidnapper would want to take someone as far away from the place they took them from as possible.

She scurried through the trees making her way to what she thought was the back. In order to not get lost, she'd mark a tree with ice, pointing her in the direction she came from every few steps. However, in order to keep the guards from finding her, she'd also leave ice on a few other trees, but have them pointing in the direction she'd be headed instead to keep her from confusing herself. But the guards were apparently smarter than she thought. Despite it taking until well past dawn for them to notice her absence, they caught up to her fairly quickly.

Soon Elsa was blazing through the thick forest trying to stay out of the guards' grasps. Until, without warning, she reached a cliff. Too long to go around and way too wide to jump across she knew what she'd have to do. The bridge formed bit by bit, sparkling in the sunlight and glowing blue. When it finally connected to the other side, Elsa began to cross. She heard the clicking of the horses hooves behind her getting closer and closer, and immediately began to destroy the bridge as she walked across. She didn't stop, didn't even slow down, she just kept running until she couldn't run anymore.

Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and leaned against the rock fixture behind her, slipping slightly on the edge which was covered by vines. Curious, she pulled the vines aside to reveal a tunnel of rock. She quickly slipped through and walked to the other side of the tunnel. "Wow!" she exclaimed when saw what was behind it. A massive tower stood before her, This, is what she's been looking for.

 _Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter. I know it has been awhile since I've updated this story so I was trying to give you all something as soon as possible. Thanks to all of you who have waited patiently and continue reading._


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I apologize for having to do this, but I'm afraid I can no longer continue this story. I just haven't had a whole lot of ideas on how to continue it recently and instead have had many other ideas including writing my very own novel and a new fanfiction based on the Descendants series. However, I hate seeing this story go and would love if one of you would pick it up for me. Please message me privately if you would like to do this, and be on the look out for my new fanfiction, "Maleficent's curse", which I hope to release by November, I will be finishing this one before releasing it.

Once again, I apologize, but I hope you all enjoyed what I wrote. I will be letting you know if and when someone else takes over. Thanks!

**UPDATE: As of today (11-30-17) I have given Hamilcat and Co permission to take this story from me to be continued. I'm not sure if they will take or not, I hope they do for all of you. I apologize once again and please go check out my new story "Maleficent's curse" which has now been released. Thank you all for your support and I hope you get to see the end of this story.


End file.
